mbickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Co się dzieje na czacie 6 Film
Panterek Bialy Iris: To ha sobie popatrzę *Ja* *8:36 Kotofanka=^.^= skończyliśmy na tym że ojciec gadał coś o nazreczeńswie *8:37 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Kiedy były zaręczyny?! *8:37 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki na ucho do Seby : ym o czym on mówi? *A: JA I MÓJ ZIOMEKM *8:38 Panterek Bialy Seba: Powiedziałem JEMU że jesteśmy zaręczeni *8:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale to nei prawda ;-; *a: DX *8:38 Panterek Bialy *Iris je popcorn i ma liczi *8:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Dak liczi *8:39 Panterek Bialy Seba: Inaczej by nas nie zostawił *8:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: zawsze przy mnie mój ziomuś *Wiki: Eh.. *8:39 Panterek Bialy *Iris daje Chengowi Liczi *8:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ym od... od 2 miesięcy jesteśmy zaręczeni *Cheng: Dzięki *8:39 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: ILU?! *8:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Od 2 miesięcy *;-; *szepcze: Coś źle powiedziałam? *8:40 Panterek Bialy ON: Jeszcze się zobaczymy mała *ON odchodzi *8:40 Kotofanka=^.^= A: KTO? *8:40 Panterek Bialy A: Tamten facet *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= A: KTO CZEKAJ BO SIĘ POGUBIŁAM *8:41 Panterek Bialy A: *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *8:41 Panterek Bialy Iris: No nie powiem ciekawie *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= *tak się przestraszyła że skoczyła na ręce do seby *8:41 Panterek Bialy A: Iris *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Przeraszam Seba *8:42 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki *8:42 Kotofanka=^.^= *oddaje pocałunek *Matka: Nie mamy na to czasu dzieci *8:42 Panterek Bialy *Iris ma bekę *8:42 Kotofanka=^.^= *CHENG I SOZ T TEŻ MAJ Ą *SZOT* *Wiki: Masz racje mamo *robi się czerwona *8:43 Panterek Bialy *Iris patrzy się na Cheng'a rozmarzonym wzrokiem *Seba: No niestety ale prawda *8:43 Kotofanka=^.^= *Szot ma beke z Iris i chenga który nie wie że ona go kocha *cały czas jest czerwona *8:44 Panterek Bialy *Wchodzi do domu z Wiki na rękach *Iris: (kiedy on zrozumie co d niego czuje?) *8:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Już możesz mnie puścić *8:44 Panterek Bialy A: Iris *odkłada Wiki na ziemie *8:45 Kotofanka=^.^= *Szot szepcze do Iris : to trochę potrwa czeng jest lekko głupi wiesz jak był mały udeżył się w głowe *a: brawo szot *8:45 Panterek Bialy A: *Iris robi się czerwona *8:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dziękuje Seba. Tato Mamo będe u siebie w pokoju *Szot: spczk nie powiem mu *idzie do swojego pokoju *8:46 Panterek Bialy *Seba idzie do kuchni *Ojciec: JAK ONI MOGLI NAS NIE POINFORMOWAĆ?! *8:46 Kotofanka=^.^= a/; po co on w kuchni? *8:46 Panterek Bialy A: Nie wiem *8:46 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *Matka : Nie wiem może dlatego że Wiktoria myślała że tak zareagujesz? *8:47 Panterek Bialy *Iris opiera głowę o ramie Cheng'a *Ojciec: Czyli jak?! *8:47 Kotofanka=^.^= *CCHENG NIE WIE O CO KAMAN ALE MU TO NIE PRZESZKADZA *Matka może tak że wgl nie akceptujesz Seby, albo porpostu suę wstydzili *8:48 Panterek Bialy Iris: (może jest idiotą ale jest słodkim idiotą) *8:48 Kotofanka=^.^= A: iris *a: ona jest poprstu niespamowita *8:49 Panterek Bialy A: pokochała Cheng'a cud *8:49 Kotofanka=^.^= A: cud się zadżył wracamy do filmu *Wiki czeka na sebe w pokoju *8:49 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: JAK TO JA GO NIE AKCEPTUJE !! *8:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka normalnie?! *8:50 Panterek Bialy *Seba wchodzi do pokoju z talerzem kanapek z butelką *Nutellą* *8:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Cały czas mówisz do niego pchlarzu *8:50 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: A nie jest?! *8:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : I wgl *8:51 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Co? *8:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : NIE powinieneś się cieszyć że ona znalazła po tej sytuacji kogoś nowego i że wgl wyszła ze swojego poprzedniego stanu *Matka: Ja się ciesze *8:51 Panterek Bialy *Iris wtula się w ramie Cheng'a *8:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : nie wiema jak ty *Cheng: Ym em... (może lepiej nic nie mówi mi tam pasuje ) *8:52 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: On mi nie pasuje w ogóle mu nie ufam *8:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : Eh jak twój ojciec taki sam *Wiki: Seba przyniosłeś kanapki z nutellą? *8:52 Panterek Bialy Seba: Tak skarbie *8:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: (myślałamze herbate przniesie ale to też może być0 *Wiki: Super *8:53 Panterek Bialy *Iris zasypia *Seba: Jest też herbata *8:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: I--I-Iris nie śpij przegapisz fajne sceny *8:53 Panterek Bialy *Wyciąga herbatę *8:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dziekuje *8:54 Panterek Bialy Iris: Hmhmhmhmhg *daje herbatę Wiki *8:54 Kotofanka=^.^= *biuerze herbate *A: wgl to oglądałam AMERICAN PIE i tam gościu ruchał ciasto *A: beka *8:54 Panterek Bialy Seba: Słyszałem kłótnie twoich rodziców *8:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a: i powiedziałam to dla babci a ona sie brehać zaczełą *Wiki: i co? *8:55 Panterek Bialy A: Wiem oglądałem to 15 razy *8:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tego jest chyba 13 części *;-; *8:55 Panterek Bialy Seba: No i twoja mama się cieszy że jesteśmy razem *8:56 Kotofanka=^.^= a: przesadziłam jest ich 8 *Wiki: Wiem *Wiki: Ale ojciec *8:56 Panterek Bialy *Iris wtula się przez sen w ramie Cheng'a *Iris: Kocham cię Cheng *A: Przez sen wyznała mu miłość *8:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ym.... *American Pie American Pie 2 American Pie-Wesele American Pie-Wakacje American Pie-Naga mila American Pie 6-Dom Beta American Pie 7-Księga Miłości American Pie 8- Raz w dziure American Pie- Zjazd absolwentów *a: * *8:58 Panterek Bialy *Iris się budzi *8:58 Kotofanka=^.^= a: masakra tytuł mnie rozwala *a: 8 *Cheng: I-Ir-Iris?! *8:59 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tak? *8:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Czy ty.. Ty MNIE KOCHASZ? *CAŁY CZERWONY PYTA *8:59 Panterek Bialy Iris: CO?! JA TEN NO YY... tak *9:00 Kotofanka=^.^= *całuje Iris w czoło *9:00 Panterek Bialy *Iris patrzy się zszokowana na Cheng'a *9:01 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng sam nie wie co zrobił *9:01 Panterek Bialy Iris: Czy ty mnie?;... *9:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie wiem *9:01 Panterek Bialy *Iris mdleje *9:01 Kotofanka=^.^= *szot brecha i spada z krzesła *Cheng czuje się zaszokowany *;-; * *9:02 Panterek Bialy A: *9:02 Kotofanka=^.^= a: z/w *9:02 Panterek Bialy A: Ok *Iris się budzi *9:03 Kotofanka=^.^= a: a: jj *Całuje Sebe w policzek *9:04 Panterek Bialy *uśmiecha się i siada obok Wiki *9:04 Kotofanka=^.^= *wtula się w Sebe *9:05 Panterek Bialy *Obejmuje Wiki *9:05 Kotofanka=^.^= A; postanowiłam że bedą z tego 2 części 1 nazywa cie Miraculous Koniec Świata a 2 Będzie się nazywać Miraculous Początek Końca.. *a: będzię najlepsz *w *ere *ee *9:05 Panterek Bialy A: Co? *9:06 Kotofanka=^.^= a/: a nwm *9:06 Panterek Bialy iris: Czy mi się to przyśniło? *9:06 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ISAMUXPOMPA *Cheng: Niewiem? *Cheng oszołomiony sytuacją *Szot dalej sie śmieje *9:06 Panterek Bialy Iris: Czy ty mnie hahahaha na pewno to był sen *9:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ja nie wiem co się stało *Cheng: Pamiętam tylko twoje czoło *;-; *9:07 Panterek Bialy A: Szot wytłumaczysz? *9:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Nie *9:08 Panterek Bialy Iris: Czoło?! *9:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: bo on prawie mdleje ze śmiechu *Cheng: Czoło *9:08 Panterek Bialy Iris: O ***** *A: Iris!!! *9:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Czoło.. *9:09 Panterek Bialy Iris: Czyli to nie był sen *9:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie wiem *Wiki: Kocham cie wiesz.. *a: żygam *a:żygam żygami *9:09 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ty mnie pocałowałeś w czoło*piszczy z zachwytu *9:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *9:10 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiem *9:10 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng nadal nie ogra i tylko pacza w pustą przestrzeń *i mówi *9:10 Panterek Bialy A: Ja od 10 minut rzygam rzygami *9:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Czoło *a: D *9:10 Panterek Bialy A: *Iris całuje Cheng'a *9:11 Kotofanka=^.^= a: inglisz tak właśnie inglisz inglisz inglisz fapie ruski bicz *Cheng nadal nie wie co się dzieje *jest oszołomiony *9:11 Panterek Bialy Iris: Kocham cię Cheng *9:11 Kotofanka=^.^= a: FAKING* * *Cheng: Ja ciebie też? *9:12 Panterek Bialy A: CHENG POWIEDZ COŚ BO STRACISZ IRIS!!! *9:12 Kotofanka=^.^= A: POWIERDZIA *9:12 Panterek Bialy Iris: *piszczy i lata po domu *A: Impulsywna *9:13 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki dalej wtula się w Sebe *a: wracamy do Wiki i SeBY *9:13 Panterek Bialy A: Szot żyjesz? *9:13 Kotofanka=^.^= A: TO TAKIE STRASZNE *SZOT: nie umarłem wiesz -,- *9:13 Panterek Bialy A: *Seba: Przepraszam za to co się dziś stało *9:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Spokojnie tomnie poniosło *to mnie* *9:15 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie mnie poniosło *Seba: Oboje wiemy jakby się to skończyło gdybyś mnie nie powstrzymała *9:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:aLE TO JA ZA KARZDYM RAZEM CIĘ ODPYCHAM *9:15 Panterek Bialy *nagle w drzwiach staje Iris *Iris: Cheng mnie kocha!!!!!!! *A: Iris *9:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Cheng Kogoś kocha nei możliwe Cud się stal *WLATUJĄ CHENG I SZOT - CHENG NADAL NIE PRZYTOMNY (PRZYTOMNY ALE OSZOŁOMINY0 *9:16 Panterek Bialy *Iris wylatuje z pokoju a Seba wybucha śmiechem *9:17 Kotofanka=^.^= A: Z/W MUSZE DO ŁAZIEMNKI *9:17 Panterek Bialy A: *9:17 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *A: JJ *9:19 Panterek Bialy Seba: Gratuluje Cheng *9:19 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng wlatuje do torebki Wiki a za nim szot dalej smiejący się *Wiki: Cheng: chyba jest niczego nie siwadomy *9:20 Panterek Bialy Seba: Cheng ma laga *9:20 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *9:20 Panterek Bialy *Iris wlatuje do kieszeni bluzy Seby *9:20 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki całuje Sebe *Seba odwzajemnia pocałunek * *Witaj na czacie Głupawkonators Wikia *9:23 Kotofanka=^.^= jj *9:23 Panterek Bialy *słychać z bluzy chichot Iris *9:23 Kotofanka=^.^= *Dalej przytula Sebe *Puk Puk w drzwi *Matka : Wiki my będziemy spali u ciebie nie wiem czy zauważyłąś ale jest już 21.00 *Matka: Więc my już będziemy spali Dobranoc *Wiki: Dobranoc *9:24 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dobranoc *Iris: Dobranoc hihihi *9:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Seba wiesz ze mój ojciec może odkryć prawde? *9:25 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jaką? *Seba: O miraculum? *9:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki; O tym że nie jesteś moim narzeczonym *-,- *9:26 Panterek Bialy Seba: No to musimy szybko to spełnić Wiki *Iris wylatuje z bluzy i wlatuje do torby Wiki *9:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wiem (eh ale czy dobrze jest wplątywać Sebe w moją rodzine ) *Wiki: (mamy takie sprawy których nikt by nie chciał mić na karku eh..) *9:27 Panterek Bialy *Seba całuje Wiki *9:27 Kotofanka=^.^= *odwzajemnia *a: boże i te nasze komplikacji *9:27 Panterek Bialy A: Nom *9:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: eh.. *9:28 Panterek Bialy *Iris krzyczy w torbie Wiki *9:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki?! *Wiki: Szot! *9:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: ?! *9:28 Kotofanka=^.^= *wylatuje *9:28 Panterek Bialy Iris: DUPEK!!! *9:28 Kotofanka=^.^= ?! *CO SIE TAM DZIEJ *9:28 Panterek Bialy *Iris wylatuje z torby z płaczem *9:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Szot co tam się działo?! *a: ja nie sterowałam Chengiem *A: WIĘC NIC NIE WYMYŚLAJ *A: NIE BYŁO ZADNEGO GWAŁTU *A: JA CZYTAM W TWOICH MYŚLACH *A: -,- PACZAM NA CIEBIE Z SZAFY *9:30 Panterek Bialy A: O NICZYM TKIM NIE MYŚLAŁEM *9:30 Kotofanka=^.^= A: NIE WGL *A: PACZAM NA CIEBIE *9:30 Panterek Bialy A: Boje się;-; *9:30 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *PSYCHO ŚMIECH *9:30 Panterek Bialy A: *9:31 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *a: wracamy bo babcia na mnie krzyczy czm się nie kąłde *9:31 Panterek Bialy *Iris siada smutna na ziemi *9:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki co się stalo? *LucyHeartfilia001 dołączył(-a) na czat. *9:32 Panterek Bialy A: Wymyśl coś *9:32 Kotofanka=^.^= a: zm ja *a:cz* *9:32 Panterek Bialy Hej Lucy!!! *9:32 LucyHeartfilia001 *9:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Hj *9:32 Panterek Bialy Bo jestem modem *Iris: Hej! *9:32 Kotofanka=^.^= a; ale to twoje kwami ja nie wiem co tam się działo *9:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: On powiedział "kocham cię Eli"!!!!! *A: Jaki tasiemiec *9:33 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *9:33 LucyHeartfilia001 * LucyHeartfilia001 pyta się co robicie *9:33 Panterek Bialy LUCY DLACZEGO MNIE OJEJEM OBLAŁAŚ!!!!!!!! *A: Scenariusz robimy *9:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki; On jest oszołomiony więc wiesz przez jakiś czas będzie gadał głupoty ostatnio tak miał 145.000 tysięcy alt temu *9:34 LucyHeartfilia001 Jaaa? Njeeee, Jaaa nikooogo nie olałam ojejeeem.... *9:34 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= robimy scenariusz *9:35 Panterek Bialy WIDZIAŁEM!!!!! MOD WIE WSZYSTKO! *9:35 Kotofanka=^.^= a:? *9:35 Panterek Bialy A WIKI NA MNIE PACZA Z SZAAFYYY!!!!!! ;-; *9:35 Kotofanka=^.^= D a: a ona wie kto to wiki *9:35 LucyHeartfilia001 A biurokrata wie więcej *9:35 Panterek Bialy Wiki chce mnie zgwałcić ;-; *9:35 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie chce *a: to Seba chce zgwałcić wiki od samego początku myśli tylko o tamtym *9:35 Panterek Bialy Z szafy wyjdzie i mnie zgwałci ;-; *9:36 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie wyjde *a: spokojnie nie gwałce obcych osób *9:36 LucyHeartfilia001 Spk? *9:36 Panterek Bialy ALE W SZAFIE TO JUŻ SIEDZISZ! *9:36 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak *9:36 Panterek Bialy TO JE GŁUPAWKA!!!! *9:37 Kotofanka=^.^= a: To je głupawka tego nje uspokojisz *9:37 Panterek Bialy Wonsz rzeczny tururur turururur *9:37 Kotofanka=^.^= uspokoisz* *9:37 Panterek Bialy Jest niebezpieczny tururutururu * *9:37 LucyHeartfilia001 Jak cie chapnie *9:37 Panterek Bialy Iris: TO PIERDZNIESZ *Iris srly? *9:38 Kotofanka=^.^= ŻECZNY WONSZ *9:38 LucyHeartfilia001 *9:38 Kotofanka=^.^= a sluchaliście 2 części tego? *9:38 Panterek Bialy Nie *9:38 Kotofanka=^.^= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2DjaAjxwn8 *masz * *9:39 Panterek Bialy A ta!! *9:39 Kotofanka=^.^= D *9:39 Panterek Bialy A daj tą pierwszą *9:40 LucyHeartfilia001 Ja chyba sobię się teraz wycofam i udam że was tu nie widziałam o.O Głównie dlatego że mi bateria pada w tele *9:40 Panterek Bialy SEBA WILK TUDUDUDUD D *EJ JA TU WGL JAK MODEM ZOSTAŁEM?! *9:40 Kotofanka=^.^= nwm *D *9:41 Panterek Bialy LUCY!!!!! *9:41 Kotofanka=^.^= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVPj0phGjyU *9:41 LucyHeartfilia001 Co? *9:41 Panterek Bialy TO ZA OJEJ JAK ROZUMIEM?! *9:41 Kotofanka=^.^= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIxsjxr8cQQ to jest zajefajne *PB kończymy bo mi babcia każe *9:42 Panterek Bialy Ok *9:42 Kotofanka=^.^= a oglądasz linka którego podesłałam */ *?? *9:42 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki przepraszam *9:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Za co? *9:42 Panterek Bialy A: Tak z marchewą *9:43 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *9:43 Panterek Bialy Seba: Za to*całuje Wiki w szyję *9:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: ? *9:43 Panterek Bialy A: NO KURWA MÓWIE JAK WAMPIR!!!! *9:43 Kotofanka=^.^= a: co on znwou z tą szyją *A: DD *9:43 Panterek Bialy JAK WONSZ ŻECZNY *A:* *9:44 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ale wonsz żeczny w tupe *9:44 LucyHeartfilia001 * LucyHeartfilia001 daje i zabiera ludziom uprawnienia bo została biurokratką i jest happy *9:44 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *9:44 Panterek Bialy a: Nie zabieraj mi moda!!!! *9:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dlaczego mnie za to przepraszasz Seba? *9:44 Panterek Bialy BO MIKOŁAJ NIE PRZYJDZIE!!!! *9:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Przecież zawsze tak robisz *9:45 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie wiem czemu *9:45 Kotofanka=^.^= a: spać mi się chce *a: zasypiam *9:45 Panterek Bialy A: To kończymy *9:45 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki nie rozumie seby *a: mamy jeszcxze 15 ,min *9:45 Panterek Bialy Seba: Chodźmy spać skarbie *9:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Okej *9:45 Panterek Bialy A: Teraz zajmiemy się Cheng'iem *9:45 Kotofanka=^.^= *kładzie się *9:46 Panterek Bialy *kładzie się obok Wiki i zasypia *9:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *nie może zasnąć *9:46 Panterek Bialy *Przytula Wiki *9:47 Kotofanka=^.^= *uśmiecha się *LucyHeartfilia001 opuścił(-a) czat. *9:47 Panterek Bialy A: Ok teraz sprawa Cheng'a i Iris *9:47 Kotofanka=^.^= ok *9:48 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jak on mógł coś takiego powiedzieć? *9:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: słuchaj *Szot: on jest oszołomiony nadal nie kuma o co chodzi *9:48 Panterek Bialy Iris: To mu to oświeć *9:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: On tak bedzie miał do jutra *ostatnio mialm tak 145.000 tysięcy lat temu *Szot: Ale tamto się skończyło źle *9:49 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie wytrzymam tyle! *9:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: musz ieść pa *pa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach